Saphira
by Maria A'louca
Summary: Eragon sempre pensou que era impossível amar Saphira ainda mais. Mas a magia é uma força poderosa, e Saphira encontra uma maneira de se aproximar ainda mais do seu menino. Se transformando em uma garota.


Totalmente UA!

Algo entre Eragon e Eldest

Resumo: Eragon sempre pensou que era impossível amar Saphira ainda mais. Mas a magia é uma força poderosa, e Saphira encontra uma maneira de se aproximar ainda mais do seu menino. Se transformando em uma garota.

Ela estava com ciúmes, claro, e não iria esconder isso de ninguém, afinal, aquele era seu direito. Eragon era dela, assim como ela era dele. Não, muito além, ele era ela e ela era ele. Uma conexão perfeita de alma. Ela havia nascido para ele, da mesma forma que ele se transformara por ela.

Ainda assim, seu menino estava sofrendo. Sofrendo de amor por uma Elfa. Arya. Até mesmo seu nome causava repulsa ultimamente, e enquanto mais Arya se afastava de Eragon, mais ele a amava, e mais Saphira a odiava.

Ela se achava tão boa com seus longos e brilhantes cabelos negros. Quando na verdade, Saphira sempre a achou mais parecida com um cavalo do que com um humano. E isso não era o ciúme falando.

Ela imaginava que se, por exemplo, um dia, não que ela realmente quisesse isso, mas, se um dia ela se transformasse em uma garota, seria muito mais bonita que a elfa. Não que ela não fosse bonita agora. Com escamas tão azuis e brilhantes quanto qualquer pedra preciosa, e asas de dar inveja em qualquer um! Mas, se ela fosse uma garota teria a pele um pouco mais escura, talvez um pouco dourada como a de Eragon, e certamente, não pálida como a de Arya. Ela teria cabelos azuis, não que ela já tivesse visto algum humano de cabelos azuis, mas isso era hipotético, claro, e se fosse para ela escolher, certamente seus cabelos seriam longos, cacheados, e azuis. Assim como seus olhos. Seus olhos seriam exatamente iguais aos que possui, porém menores, com o tamanho exato para um rosto humano, e talvez, um pouco mais angulares, porque para ser sincera, ela achava os humanos um pouco "sem graça".

O corpo também seria bonito. Seria forte, como uma boa guerra deve ser, mas talvez também fosse pequena, porque Saphira sempre quis saber como seria ser subestimada, e não superestimada, tudo seria bem mais fácil sem ter que alcançar todas as expectativas.

Mas isso nunca aconteceria. Ela era um dragão e Eragon seu cavaleiro, e ele estaria hipnotizado pela beleza austera de Arya pelo resto da sua vida, e dificilmente ele encontraria outra garota, e Saphira teria que aceitar, porque sobre isso, nada poderia fazer.

_No que está pensando?_ Eragon perguntou. Comia um pedaço de fruta enquanto encostava sua cabeça na barriga de Saphira.

_Nada._

_Bem, então porque fechou seus pensamentos? Sabe que me sinto só_.

Saphira suspirou, e um bocado de fumaça saiu pelas suas narinas.

_Estava só sonhando acordada._

_Não sonhe sozinha._ Ele riu.

E então dormiram. E Saphira teve sonhos estranhos, no qual era uma formiga correndo para sobreviver, mas Arya era muito rápida e acabou pisando nela. Sonhou mais, porém no outro dia não pode se lembrar. Acordou com frio e zangada, não sabia bem porque, mas sentiasse como... como se alguém estivesse chutando sua barriga?

_ Quem é você e o que fez com Saphira?

Saphira rapidamente abriu os olhos, parecia que algo estava acontecendo ao seu redor, ela só não poderia perceber o quê. Seus sentido estavam torpes e seu corpo dolorido. Mas ela não pode evitar se levantar, e ficar pronta para brigar.

_ O que aconteceu? - ela disse e então se assustou, porque sua mensagem não foi direto para Eragon, na verdade, ela saiu... da sua boca!

Instintivamente ela passou a língua nos dentes, que não eram pontudos, então olhou em volta, notando que não via nada como muita clareza. Em seguida tentou abrir as asas só para se deparar com o fato d que... bem, não tinha asas.

_ Quem é você e o que fez com Saphira?

Saphira então olhou para baixo e assustou-se com o que viu. Tinha uma pele sem escamas! E era... sem cor, um pouco rósea como o pêssego. Duas pernas, dois braços. Puxou uma respiração profunda, seria uma tamanha vergonha desmaiar aquela hora.

_ Sou eu! - ela disse tentando se aproximar.

Mas Eragon estava confuso e assustado, isso ela poderia sentir. Mas também estrava estranhamente vermelho, o que lhe pareceu um pouco engraçado, mas resolveu não comentar.

_ Quem é você e o que fez com Saphira?

Ela suspirou.

_ Sou eu. Eu sou Saphira!

Eragon a olhou cética.

_ Se você não percebeu, é humada.

Ela tentou se aproximar mais uma vez, e ele deu um pulo para trás.

_ Eu estou tão confusa quanto você! Quando dormi, era bonita e poderosa, e agora que acordo, estou presa nesse corpo fraco e sem brilho! Eu sinto frio Eragon, como nunca senti antes na vida!

Por um momento exitou. Respirou fundo, e então, finalmente se aproximou dela. Olhou-a nos olhos, e piscou várias vezes, tentando acreditar no que via.

_ Saphira?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Eragon retirou a capa que vestia e envolveu seu seu minusculo corpo.

_ Seu cabelo é azul. - ele disse. E isso era a ultima coisa que ela esperava que fosse sair da boa dele.

_ Eu percbi.

_ E como isso foi acontcer?

Ela tremeu.

_ Eu não sei.

Ela tocou carinhosamente no rosto dela. Tinha uma rosto redondo e um pouco infantil, mas seus olhos era grandes, azuis, e poderosos. Ela era tão linda que Eragon se esqueceu de tudo ao seu redor que não fosse sobre a menina a sua frente. Não parecia ter mais de quinze anos, ainda assim tinha o corpo de uma mulher. Suas orelhas eram angulosas, não exatamente pontudas como as do elfos, mas certamente diferente das humanas. Seus dentes também pareciam ser um pouco mais pontudos do que o normal, e seus cabelos, eram a coisa mais bonita que ele alguma vez havia visto, azuis como o céu, longos e ondulados.

Eles se olharam por tanto tempo que Saphira perdeu o ar. Tudo o que ela via era seu menino, um pouco maior do que se lembrava, e muito mais bonito. Ele era como uma manhã ensolarada, quente e brilhante, e tudo o que ela queria era estar tão perto dele quanto o possível, e como se entendesse o que ela queria, ela a abraçou. E foi bom e quente.

* * *

Obs: Bem, eu realmente queria ler isso. Mas como ninguém nunca tocou nesse assunto, então eu tive que escrever, porque eu estou em um desses "momentos escritora" ultimamente. E quando uma história pede para ser escrita...

Eu não sei se vai ter continuação. Talvez. Não vou garantir que vou postar logo. Na verdade, nem sei se alguém mais vai aceitar essa história louca. Em fim, comentem. Bjs


End file.
